1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alert device and in particular for such a device to be used to indicate the position of a baby or child, so that parent or guardian at a remote position can be notified if the baby rolls over onto its stomach and/or to provide an indication if there is an undesirable change in the temperature of the baby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical practitioners and researchers have found that the likelihood of a baby or child up to 24 months old (hereinafter for convenience a called a xe2x80x9cbabyxe2x80x9d), suffering from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) or xe2x80x9cCot Deathxe2x80x9d is greatly increased if the baby sleeps on its stomach, so, generally, parents are told to have their baby sleep on his or her back.
Of course, many babies are restless during sleep, and on occasions will roll themselves over until they are lying on their stomach.
Also, unexpected changes in the temperature of the baby should lead to a check of the baby.
The object of the present invention is to provide means whereby when, either or both these events occur parents or guardians will receive an immediate notification, so that they can take steps to turn the baby over or to check the baby""s temperature.
The invention, in its broadest sense, comprises an alert device having a transmitter device adapted to be connected to a baby or its clothes, which device has a transducer which is operated on a particular event occurring, and when the transducer is activated the transmitter is caused to send a signal to a receiver which can be at a remote position which signal activates an alarm response at the receiver.
The event can be on the baby rolling over and its weight being applied to the transducer or a change in temperature of the baby.
The device is also preferably provided with check means whereby the status of the transmitter is automatically monitored by the receiver.